


Bathtub Date

by Shymra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymra/pseuds/Shymra
Summary: Atem and Seto want to celebrate their second anniversary with a nice dinner date. Too bad it's stifling hot outside and Atem despises the heat. But Seto got the perfect idea from a friend.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Bathtub Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> For ugli  
> I hope you will enjoy this little gift from me ♡

Atem sighed tiredly after closing the door and leaving the unforgiving heat of the sun behind him. This year's heat wave came pretty late this summer, not until August, then usually it arrived May or June, but already he longed for the cool and nice temperatures only spring and autumn could provide. And the heat was still staying for another week…. Leaning heavenly against the door he hoped his boyfriend was able to ward off most of the warmth from their little home by closing all the windows and closing the blinds before the sun peaked and the temperature raised too high. Gosh, how he wished he could just take a bath and lay in bed for the rest of the evening, letting their ventilator blow some nice air other his naked skin but unfortunately or rather fortunately he and his boyfriend(his cheeks still caught fire at the thought) were celebrating their second anniversary today. They had plans to eat out in one of their favourite restaurants so he had to freshen up and dress up for the night. He skimmed out of his shoes and rounded the corner to enter the living room to catch the sight of his boyfriend sitting at the dining table and talking quietly into his headset. On the screen of the laptop Atem could catch a glimpse of the online fantasy mmorpg his boyfriend fancied. He tried to silently shuffle to the other man. _Ah, he's back to playing as one of these tall and elegant elves again_. He was able to catch the rest of the dialogue.

"I told you that I don't have much time today. We did all the dailies we usually do together. You have to do the alliance raid without me and I'm sure as hell won't do the main scenario roulette, so just go - Atem!" His ice blue eyes opened a fraction when he finally noticed his significant other. "You're home already."

"Hello Seto", a soft smile, a fleeting kiss," did I bother you?" Seto almost looked insulted the way he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course not. We just finished." Seto turned shortly around to bid his online friends goodbye before he logged out of the game and removed the headset to lay it on the table's surface. He finally turned completely to try to envelope Atem into a hug and a real kiss.

"Ra, please no! I was sweating so much today, please don't touch me right now", Atem held his hands up defensively, looking absolutely miserable. "I want to shower first, please." Ah, these blood red coloured puppy eyes. Seto couldn't refuse them anything. "Alright, take a shower and dress up nicely. I don't want to be late for our dinner." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "What the -? It's Sunday evening, who could that be? Go ahead and take a shower. I'll answer the door." And with that Seto turned around and walked into the direction of their door. A tired sigh escaped Atem's lips before he also turned around in the opposite direction and headed off to their bathroom. Atem slowly opened the door to the bathroom, already dreading the still uncomfortable warmth outside and during their supposedly romantic dinner when he opened his eyes and took in the sight before him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Rose petals were decorating the floor and any significant surface of the room. Small lit candles gave off a soft and warm toned atmosphere while the big bathtub to the left side was already full with water and lots of bubbles, giving of a nice subtle smell of honey and milk. Next to the tube Atem could spot their big wooden tray from the kitchen for mornings they surprised the other with breakfast in bed. Atem stood awestruck and dumbfounded in the door when Seto finally arrived with two brown paper bags in his hands. Finally, he broke the silence.

"What? Did you honestly thought, I would forget that my hot Egyptian boyfriend actually despises the summer months and every temperature over 25° Celsius? Please, don't insult my intelligence. Now, take a quick shower to get rid of all the grim you accumulated today and join me in the bathtub, will you? I'll prepare our food in the meantime."

"But..how...our dinner plans?"

"I cancelled them. I knew how uncomfortable this whole evening and night due to the heat would be. Who would be able to eat anything hot in this weather? A guild mate brought up the idea about a bathtub date."

"You planned this all? The whole thing?"

"Yes. And if you don't hurry your falafel will get cold. So hurry up it's from your favourite place." Atem's face lit up like the fireworks at the end of their late summer festival.

"Will do! Wait for me!"

* * *

"So now that you are fed and cooled down enough to function properly, are you ready to really celebrate our anniversary?"

"SETO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader. It is I, the author! But you may call me Shymra.  
> This fic is based upon an almost true story: My best friend and his boyfriend are celebrating their 2nd anniversary today and for days we are experiencing temperatures around 35° Celsius. And the nights are not better. So while he was all hyped up for some good food and spending quality time with his loved one, he deterred the idea of spending any more time than necessary outside. So while talking via discord I suggested the idea of a bathtub date and simply ordering in. He didn't like the idea, but I did and coupled with my wild imagination this idea was born. I hope you enjoyed this small adventure, because this was my absolute first time creating something for this website and writing in not my native language.
> 
> Ugli, I hope you liked your first gift fic from me~  
> Love, Shymra ♡


End file.
